Filter cartridges are designed to remove contaminants from various fluids including fuel, engine oil, transmission oil, lubricating oil, or hydraulic oil. In a fuel-delivery system, for example, a filter cartridge filters the fuel upstream of the engine to avoid the ill effects of water and/or contamination. Oil filters are used in many different types of hydraulic machinery, various other vehicle hydraulic systems, internal-combustion engines, and gas turbine engines. An often preferred filter construction incorporates a “spin-on” filter cartridge that can be easily installed in tight spaces (e.g., a crowded engine compartment). With spin-on installation, connections are made, and seals are formed, by the simple act of spinning the filter cartridge onto a threaded mounting stud.